This invention relates to a toy vehicle which is capable of attractive traveling performances, and more particularly to a toy vehicle which exhibits a modification in the length of its body.
Various types of the toy vehicle have been known such as racing cars, track vehicles, buggy cars and a vehicle running on a water surface. Such vehicles were designed to have attractive shapes and to be capable of attractive traveling performances. However, no vehicle has been designed which is capable of exhibiting an attractive modification of its body or chassis when traveling.